Intoxicated House
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sue explains her life to Mayura on how she loves and respects her "uncle" Loki. But really Loki saved her life and she really is in love with him.


Detective Loki

Intoxicated House

Sue was having her afternoon tea when her friend Ko Ayase and Mayura Daidouji came running threw the door.

"Ko. Mayura. What is it?" Loki asked.

"Well Ko told me. Something." Mayura was out of breath. She must have run all the way here from school.

"What did he say?" Sue asked. She couldn't exactly say she was a god. Or the adopted child of two for that matter.

"He said. Your father, is Loki's brother. You never said he had a brother." She said.

That was all? "Yes. And his mother was nearly my new mother." Sue added.

"What?!" She turned to Ko. "No!" He said quickly.

"Just kidding. His mother was as troublesome as Loki was." Sue said.

"Sue. Please." Loki warned.

"The house I originally grew up in was...toxic. My father was a monster and my mother, she was something else." Sue explained.

"What? What happened?" Mayura asked.

"You don't have to-" Ko started.

"It's fine. My father tried to make me just like him. And in the end, my mother killed him. So, she became what she hated. Him. And I was next." Sue started out.

"Sue." Loki said her name. He remembered that day.

A little girl was being scared to death. Forced to kill. Tortured into what she was.

"It's okay little one." He said to her. She was no more then 6 or 7 years old. "I'm Loki. I'm here to help." He said to her. She reached for him with no hesitation. He held her close. She clung to him like a child to its mother. "Your safe now."

It was so long ago. Loki smiled a little. That was when his life changed.

"What happened next?" Mayura asked.

"One day, I was around 6 or 7 years. And then... A man came to me. He offered his hand to me. I took it because a voice told me, I'd be safe with him. That was Loki's brother." Sue lied a little. Since Loki is a "young child" to Mayura.

"And?"

"And I grew up. Living with him. And most days, I would spend my time with Loki. Being mischievous." Sue giggled.

"Sue. You really are a toxic girl. But it's a good toxic." Loki said to himself.

"Sue. You poor thing. Well. I'm glad Loki's brother saved you." Mayura said smiling.

Sue smiled back. "Yeah Me too." She said. Knowing who to really be thankful for. Loki.

"How about some tea?" Yamino asked. Heading into the kitchen.

"Me please." Ko raised his hand.

Fenrir barked along beside Ko as they followed Yamino down.

"Tea sounds good." Sue says.

"Are you coming Loki?" Mayura asks.

Loki just sat in his chair at his desk. "I'll stay up here. I have work to finish. But I'll have tea later." He said calmly.

The two girls shrugged and went on down stairs.

"So, Mayura. Have any new guy in school to date?" Sue asked.

"What? Gosh no. But if you want I could set you up with someone." Mayura said.

"That's okay. I have someone in mind." Sue said.

"You do?!" Everyone asked. Well Ko already knew who it was.

"Yeah. Over my time living with, Loki's brother, I fell for this boy. Well he was more manly but acted so childish. Which was cute. And I fell for him. Slowly. I always wanted to be over at Loki's place just to hang out with him. The three if us having a blast of a time." Sue explained.

"And where is he now?" Mayura asked.

Sue frowned. "Daddy forbid me from seeing him again. And Grandfather, banished him." Sue said.

Mayura frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was for the best. Now, I get to stay here, with Loki and my new friends." Sue said smiling.

"I better give Loki his tea." Mayura said.

"I can give it to him. You stay her and relax." Sue said.

"Tea is ready." Ko said.

Before Mayura said another word Sue took her cup and another and ran up the stairs.

Sue knocked on the door. "Loki. It's Me. I have tea for you."

"Come in Sue." Loki said.

The door opened and Sue walked in. She set the cup down on his desk. And stood behind him supping hers.

"Thank you." Loki said.

"It's good. you have a son with many talents. Both of them." Sue said.

"I know. And they respect and love me." Loki said sipping his tea.

"And I don't?" Sue asked.

Loki chuckled and turned to face her. "Sue. You are one light I can't live without." He said. Touching her cheek.

She put her hand over his. "I really do love you." Loki said.

Sue smiled. "I know." She said hugging him.

Loki changed to his older or real self. Sue changed as well to her child-like self. The child when Loki and Thor first found her.

"Don't worry. You'll always have me." She said.

"You will always be mine." He whispered.

Sue and Loki changed back to their human selves just in time as Ko, Mayura and everyone came up.

"What's going on here?" Yamino asked.

"Nothing but talk." Sue said sipping her tea.

Fenrir barked as if pleased.

"Loki laughed. "Good boy." He said.

"He's a sweet boy." Mayura said petting him.

She had no idea just how deadly he and Yamino were really.

"Shall we head out to this knew haunted house?" Mayura asked.

"We don't have to." Ko said.

"Why not?" Sue asked.

"I'm up for it. Detective Loki is on the case." He said.

Sue Smiled. "Alright. Let's finish up our tea then head out. Team Loki on the road." Sue said.

Ko smiled. "Yeah. And who's on the team?" He asked.

"Loki, Yamino, Fenrir, Mayura, me, and you." Sue said.

"What? No!" Ko said.

"Oh come on." Mayura begged.

Ko really liked Mayura, so Sue will tease him till he finally tells her.

"One big happy family."Loki says.

Sue nods."Yes. A big Toxic family of gods." She said.

The End

**I hope you liked this one shot.**

**I just love this anime. It's cute and spooky at the same time.**

**And who can't resist Loki as a kid or an adult. He's too charming.**

**Also he's a freaking GOD!**

**I hoped you liked this story. I may do more later future. Thanks!**


End file.
